Turnabout Story
by xDontInsultTheEdgex
Summary: A story about the ace attorney characters in the Apollo Justice timeline. Includes all characters for fun.  Edgeworth x Franziska, Phoenix x Maya and many more
1. Prologue:Turnabout Arrivals

**Characters: Edgeworth, Phoenix, Franziska, Maya, Gumshoe, Apollo, Trucy, Gumshoe, Ema, Klavier, Pearl...etc.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Pairings: Edgeworth/Franziska, Phoenix/Maya, and undecided :D**

**This takes place a month after the final case in Apollo Justice. If you watch the credits in AAI Franziska was offered to prosecute in Cohdopia (I don't know the spelling ^_^)and Phoenix took the bar exam again :D.**

- November 10, 2026 ; High Prosecutor's Office ; 3:20 pm -

It had been 7 years since Edgeworth saw Franziska von Karma. Ever since Ex-ambassador Alba was sent to jail Franziska was offered to stay in Cohdopia to prosecute, but since then he hasn't talk nor wrote to her. Edgeworth took off his glasses and stared at the message on his phone-it read "Miles Edgeworth!I will be returning from Cohdopia. Please meet me there in 4 hours!" Edgeworth was shocked to receive such an informal message from Franziska von Karma who wants nothing but perfection. He had wondered what she would look like, or if she had still strived for perfection or maybe if she still bore her whip. As much as he wanted to deny it-he had completely forgotten about his sister, in the past 7 years he never thought about how was she was doing or if she had still continued prosecuting, he just simply lived his life without her.

BANG!

The door flew open and there stood some of his closes friends, Phoenix Wright who had recently received his badge, again. Detective Gumshoe who had a brand new coat and a freshly shaved 5 o' clock shadow. Larry Butz who was now a detective, and Kay Faraday who finally completed her three member yatagarasu.

"hey !Long time no see!" Kay said looking around the room

"hello ,Detective,...Larry..." Edgeworth greeted standing up, "Are you here to accompany me in fetching Karma?". Phoenix removed his hat and sat on the couch, "of course...I think I have the right to brag about getting my badge back" Phoenix took out his badge and smiled. "ahh Phoenix...glad to see you have your badge back. Well, if you will join me we must leave now" Edgeworth put his glasses on and grabbed his bag as he went towards the door.

"hey Edgey!wait for me!" Larry yelled following Edgeworth. "...sir...does she till have the whip?" the Detective asked. Edgeworth paused for a moment wondering, and then he turned around. "we will soon find out"

* * *

- 4:15 pm ; International Airport Gate 2 -

Detective Gumshoe held up a piece of cardboard that read, "Sir! Nice to have you back!". Edgeworth paced back and forth thinking about what he would say to Franziska. It had been so long...normally they would talk about case files and courtroom news but now, what would they talk about?

Phoenix called Apollo to check on Trucy and Pearl who was visiting for a while. Kay played with little thief and Larry watched as some female passengers leave the plane. "Woah Cohdopian girls are hot!" Larry screamed.

Edgeworth shook his head at his friend's comment, he was growing impatient.

CRACK! CRACK!

"Didn't I tell you not to touch my bags?" a familiar voice boomed. "I'm sorry ma'am I didn't mean to scra-AH!" the assistant felt the sting of the whip lashing across his chest. "oh no...she still has it" Phoenix whispered to Detective Gumshoe who was already trembling. Edgeworth stopped but he didnt look at her.

CRACK! CRACK!

"AWOOOOOOH!" Detective Gumshoe yelped in pain. "well hello there Scruffy. It surely is nice to see you again" she smirked whipping the poor detective again. Phoenix started to back away as he imagined the pain that the long lost whip would bring him. "Well...if it isn't the disbarred lawyer Phoenix Wright" Franziska smirked while giving him a handful of whipping."AWOOOOOGH!...ah...hey Franziska...its nice to see you...again.." Phoenix said.

"Hello miss Franziska long time no see!" Kay greeted, Franziska smiled at her "hello miss Yatagarasu, I've heard a lot about your recent thefts from the news in Cohdopia. Getting Detective Skye and Prosecutor Gavin as the other Yatagarasus are indeed a good choice" she said fixing her bag. "well, it would be perfect if they weren't fighting all the time" Kay snickered as she crossed her arms. "Yes but perfection comes in different way Kay, remember that"

Kay gave Franziska a thumbs up. "FRANNY!" Larry squealed as he jumped on Franziska. "Unhand me you fool!" she coiled her whip and whipped him as fast as she can, "OUCHHHHH!" Larry screamed as he fell to the ground.

Edgeworth looked at Franziska for a split second then started to walk away. He couldn't believe this, normally he was full of confidence but to see the sister he neglected for 7 years again...he couldn't face her, he simply couldn't.

"Miles!Wait!" Franziska said as she ran after him. Edgeworth turned around and gave her a smile, "hello Franziska, its nice to see you again". Franziska quickly dropped her whip and gave Edgeworth a tight hug and started to cry.

It had been 9 years since he saw Franziska like this. It was almost like a dream come true. "M-miles Edgeworth you fool!"she sniffed "how can you not even call me or text me!You never even asked me how I was doing!"she cried.

"Look at that two, its like they've been separated for ages" Phoenix chuckled, "but pal they have been separated for ages!" Gumshoe replied, "but Nick look at Franny shes so cute like that!" Larry pointed out, "Thats right!" Kay added. Phoenix shook his head like the way he used to do it in court, "yes but to them I don't think 7 years is long enough"

"You foolishly foolish fool!I hate you!"she cried still grabbing onto him. Edgeworth couldn't really say anything. She was right. He completely forgot about her. All he could do was hug her even tighter. "please stop crying"he whispered. Franziska pulled back and straightened up. "Franziska, we haven't seen nor talk to each other for 7 years and thats all you could say"he asked. Franziska crossed her arms. "you win." Edgeworth chuckled at her statement he didn't know what it meant but he was sure this was a good sign for all of them.

**NOTE: this story doesn't focus on just Edgey and Franzy but it revolves around EVERYONE. ;)**


	2. Episode One:Catching Up to the Turnabout

4:17 pm, Wright Anything Agency -

"Hey Pearl who is daddy meeting at the airport?" Trucy asked the now teenage Pearl who was flipping through channels. "Its Ms. Von Karma! She's returning from a far away country!" Apollo walked in the room reading a case file, "I can't believe Wocky is getting sued again!"

"Hey Polly do you know who von Karma is?" Trucy walked over to Pearl who had been searching for the news channel for a while now. "Well, I heard from Klavier that she was one of the best prosecutors back in Germany, and then she went here and her perfect win record was destroyed by Nick" Apollo told Trucy who was jumping up and down upon hearing about his daddy as a lawyer.

"YUP! totally killed her in court!I know cause I was there!but she is a really good person she helped in us a lot of cases!" Pearl said looking at them. Apollo sat down beside Pearl and sighed, "Well I hope I never get to face her. I heard she whips everyone!" ."well, she never whipped me nor Mystic Maya!" Pearl giggled.

"I can't wait to meet her!Maybe she's my new mommy!" Trucy giggled. Pearl glared at Trucy-she knew Phoenix was still Maya's special someone and NO ONE would get in her way of getting them together not even Phoenix's daughter.

Apollo took out his phone and called his friend Wocky, "Ay G!Wassup? How my case going?" Wocky's gangster attitude was still there even though Little Plum and left the gangster business. "well Wocky, it looks like you really did steal the packs of snackoos" Apollo told him.

"BUT I DIDNT STEAL IT YO!I gave my money to the dude G!" Wocky yelled. Apollo shook his head. He couldn't believe Wocky was trying to date Ema. "G, you gotta believe me!" "Alright, alright. I'll see you tomorrow in court"

"bye G, win it for me!" Apollo hung up and continued reading the case files.

* * *

4:30 pm, Tres Bien -

"I can't believe I'm back here again!" Phoenix grumbled as he entered the pink French restaurant. "AH!Bonjour! Monsieur Wright! Iz is a pleasure to meet you again!" Jean Armstrong hollered. "ah...erm hello Jean nice to see you again too" Phoenix looked at Gumshoe who was looking very hungry. "I has reserved all you a table!oui oui?" Jean led them to their table and they started to order their food.

"Since Maggey works here we get discounts right Jean?" Gumshoe said looking at the prices. "ah oui!oui! Anything for miss Byrde!"Jean clapped his hands and walked into the kitchen. "well this is somewhat a good place to be" Franziska commented while looking around. Phoenix checked the menu and saw the prices "OH MY GOD!400 $ for the Daily Lunch Basket? The prices are 10x more expensive then from 7 years ago!" Phoenix exclaimed.

Kay was busy looking for things to steal while Edgeworth was drifting into his thoughts. Larry looked at one of the waitresses who seemed oddly familiar. "hey Nick doesnt that girl look familiar to you?" he whispered, Phoenix took a glance at the girl and was shocked.

The familiar waitress walked over to there table and greeted them with a smile. "MAYA?" Phoenix exclaimed. Maya looked different she was more matured since the last 7 years. She had cut her hair and was sort of resembling Mia. "oh hey Nick!Long time no see!I never expect you'd come back in here!" she giggled "Maya!my cute little waitress you really changed!" Larry remarked. "Well, I decided to take a vacation from being the master for a while. So I returned to being a waitress here!" she smiled placing some of the food on the table.

"well its good to see you again pal!" Gumshoe chuckled, "I can't believe we have two reunions in one!" Franziska took out her whip and used it on Gumshoe. "AWWOOOOH!" "Scruffy that is not a proper way to greet an acquaintance!" "hey Franziska long time no see! It seems you've grown up a lot!" Maya giggled. "why yes. Same to you" "Well I have to get back to my shift!Maybe we could talk tomorrow Nick!" Maya said walking back to the kitchen.

"WELP!lets eat!" Larry took a big bite from his food then stopped. "what is it Larry?" Edgeworth asked, "ECK!"Larry spit his food out, "this is horrible!". "and thats the reason why I absolutely did not want to return here" Phoenix said moving his food away from him.

* * *

4:50 pm, Wright Anything Agency -

Pearl sighed in relief as she finally found the news channel. "Finally!Now lets see whats on the next channel!"

Apollo looked at Pearl weirdly, "you spent all that time for nothing?" "well, lets just say when your stuck on a mountain underneath a freezing cold waterfall, almost everything is fun" Trucy giggled at Pearl.

Apollo shook his head once again and started to read Detective Skye's testimony. "Hey Trucy you should see this!"

Trucy ran over to Apollo and read Ema's testimony out loud. "That squirrel thing tried to steal all the snackoos from me. It was inhuman! It was selfish. I saw it with my own two eyes. A stealing squirrel with a habit of pissing off local authority!", Trucy laughed "this is gonna be fun right Polly?" Apollo thought about cross-examining Ema and how irritating it would be.

"I bet magic could shake this up!" Trucy grabbed her 'magic panties' and pulled out a bag os snackoos from it. "WOW!that was awesome Trucy!" Pearl clapped her hands, "thats WAAAY better than channeling spirits!"

RIGHT. Apollo thought.

* * *

5:00 pm, Tres Bien -

Gumshoe, Kay and Larry had already left. It was time for Phoenix to leave the two siblings alone for they have been separated for too long.

"Well I gotta go, Trucy might be looking for me" Phoenix said standing up, "hey Franziska its nice to see you again"

"a pleasure it was Wright. I look forward to facing you again in court" Phoenix chuckled "of course, I do have a no win no loss record dont I? Well see ya" and with that he left.

Awkward silence lingered inside Edgeworth's car. It was just him and Franziska. It was time to make a move.

"umm...so Franziska..." "what is it?" Franziska's head shot up at him. The moonlight made her face very easy to see. Her expression was like a kid who was waiting for her parents answer to if Santa would visit her tonight.

She was calm, she wasnt holding the whip. And she was anxious to know what he was about to say. She had wanted him to tell her that he loves her or maybe that he really missed her or maybe that he would propose. Thoughts started flying into her head and she was getting very impatient.

"well um...I just wanted to ask you..." he said thinking of the right words to say. This would be the worst question ever but he just had to ask it. "How old are you again?"

Franziska's eyebrow shot up as she grabbed her whip and whipped him simultaneously. "you foolishly foolish fool! Only a foolishly foolish fool would ask such a foolishly foolish question!"

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Edgeworth screamed in pain. Franziska opened the car door and started walking away. Edgeworth fixed his ripped up suit and ran after her. "Franziska WAIT!" he yelled

Franziska turned around "WHAT?"she spat. Edgeworth straightened his posture and said, "do you want to stay at my place?". She looked at the sky for a moment and clutched her whip"Fine. But until my place is cleaned I will move out" she coldly said.

But deep down the young Franziska was jumping up and down. She was happy. "well then, shall we leave?" he asked opening the door for her. "hmph" she mumbled while getting in the car.

They would finally be together again...or so they thought.


End file.
